


Cha Cha Cha on the Roof

by WriterJace



Series: Wise Guys songs turned Fanfiction [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Wise Guys (Band)
Genre: (you know it isn't), Dancing, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, Wise Guys, inspired by a song, just two cuties being cute together because honestly i think we all need it right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace
Summary: Five Germans wrote a song over a decade ago that I recently rediscovered and now it's a fanfiction. It's basically Matt and Foggy dancing on the roof because sometimes life just calls for that sort of thing.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Wise Guys songs turned Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717939
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Cha Cha Cha on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, it's a fanfiction inspired by a song. The song is "Cha Cha Cha auf'm Dach" by a German a-capella group called Wise Guys and it's in German, but the music's good and the text is basically what I wrote in the fanfiction (with some slight changes)

It was unbearably hot in New York City in the summer. Every summer without fail, Foggy would wonder why he still hadn’t moved away to some place with better climate. He simply was not built for this kind of heat. He was over at Matt’s, hoping that the shared misery and cold beer would help them survive another August evening, but so far Foggy was still feeling much too hot to really be comfortable. Having Matt wearing nothing but shorts on the couch next to him didn’t help either. But Foggy knew now that Matt could hear and smell things like arousal, so he tried his best not to think about Matt’s body and what it might do to his own bodily reactions. He was fairly sure that Matt knew that Foggy had a crush on him, had had a crush on him pretty much since the day they met. It didn’t feel great to have that knowledge out there but never acknowledged, but if that was how Matt wanted to play this, Foggy wasn’t going to stop him. He certainly had no desire to talk about this with Matt. It was easier to just go on as usual.

“I’m dying,” Foggy said.

“Me too,” Matt said.

Foggy had come over to drink beer and chat, and it had been okay earlier when the beer was still cold and they still had their cases and Foggy’s annoying upstairs neighbour to discuss. Now the beer was getting warm and the chatting was non-existent. He would finish this bottle, then go home. Ever since Matt had been... gone, after Midland Circle, making conversation had become more difficult. There was too much between them to fall back into the easy teasing and talking from their college days. Foggy missed it. Things were too tense now, after all the secrets and the lying and the mutual abandonment and the temporary death.

Foggy looked over at Matt, but rather than playing with the pillow next to him or tearing the label off his bottle like Matt usually did when he was uncomfortable, Foggy noticed that Matt had closed his eyes and was – was he humming?

Matt must have noticed that Foggy was watching him because he opened his eyes and turned his head towards Foggy. “A couple in the next building has the radio on,” he explained.

Of course. Other people just had earworms when they heard music that others couldn’t hear, but Matt heard actual music from other buildings.

“Do you want to go up on the roof so I can hear it better?” Matt asked. “It might be cooler out by now.”

“Yeah, alright.”

Foggy left the not quite finished beer bottle on the table; by now it was too warm to still be potable.

He followed Matt up the stairs of his rooftop access. Matt was standing there, swaying in what Foggy assumed was the beat of the song he was listening to. Once Foggy was up there too, Matt offered him a hand and a smile. “Would you like to dance?”

_What?_

“What?”

Matt just shrugged. “It’s a nice song, a nice night -” That was debatable, Foggy was still too hot and sweaty from the leftover heat from that day “- and great company. Come on, we used to do this back in college sometimes.”

“Yeah, when we were drunk off our asses!”

“So?”

“So I’m not going to dance with you, Matt. I can’t even hear the music.”

“I could find it on Youtube so you can listen too. It’s almost over by now anyway, but I think I caught enough of the lyrics to find it.”

No. If Foggy allowed himself to do this and think that maybe Matt really wanted to dance with him because it was _Foggy_ and not just because he was bored and Foggy was the only one around... It would break his heart and there were only so many Matt-caused heartbreaks Foggy could survive before he was done.

But Matt was looking at him (he knew it was only aiming his eyes in Foggy’s direction, there was no actual looking, but Foggy always felt so _seen_ with Matt’s eyes on him) and Foggy could feel his resolve melt. He felt bad about his fascination with Matt’s eyes when he knew how insecure Matt was about them, about having people see his eyes, but they were such a nice shade of brown and they made Matt look so much softer and open than he did with his glasses blocking them.

“Please, Foggy?”

Shit. Fucking goddammit fucking shit.

“Fine.”

Matt pulled the song up on his phone and it turned out to be a fucking cha cha cha. Foggy didn’t know how to dance more than a few awkward steps, let alone the cha cha cha! Still, Matt was holding out his hand again, so Foggy took it and let himself be led by Matt, who seemed to at least know the basics. They stepped on each other’s feet a lot and Foggy would die instantly if he knew anyone was watching, but he had to admit that it was kind of nice.

The song ended, but Youtube played song after song, and some of them were not at all suitable for dancing to, but Matt and Foggy made do. Foggy relaxed, and before he knew it, he was standing close to Matt and had his head on Matt’s shoulder, and they were swaying lightly. He considered pulling away to preserve the last of his pretended lack of interest in Matt, but he stayed where he was. Matt wasn’t pulling away either, and maybe Foggy could wave it off as having been drunk, if he needed to.

“What the fuck are you two up to this time?”, a voice came from behind Foggy. He turned around and yes, he had recognised the voice correctly, even if it went against all logic. Brett was standing on the rooftop, in full police uniform, hands on his hips and glaring at them.

“Detective Mahoney?” Matt asked, ad if he wasn’t sure it was really him. Foggy couldn’t blame him, he could see Brett and still wasn’t sure it wasn’t just a hallucination.

“What are you doing here, Brett?” Foggy added.

“We got a neighbour complaining about rowdy teenagers making noise on the roof at three in the morning.”

Three in the – A glance at his watch confirmed that he and Matt had really been up on the roof for almost three hours. Foggy was still relaxed and a bit giddy from dancing with Matt, which was the only reason he could think of why the next words left his mouth.

“Would you like to join us?”

Next to him, Matt sounded like he was choking. Brett didn’t look too excited by the offer either.

“Just turn it down and behave like fucking adults so I can go home.”

Foggy made a loose salute while Matt nodded. They waited until Brett had closed the door of the roof access behind him before they burst out laughing. They weren’t actually rowdy teenagers, though, and knew that Brett was not to be annoyed when he was tired, so they paused Youtube and laid down side by side on the roof instead.

By now, a cool breeze was blowing and the city had gotten a lot more quiet than during the day. Matt could probably still hear a lot of noises, but Foggy at least got to enjoy the quiet. He stared up at the moon above them and imagined it smiling down at them. Beside him, Matt’s hand slowly moved over until his pinky was touching Foggy’s.


End file.
